


Янтарь

by littledoctor



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Biological Warfare, F/M, M/M, Suicide, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Янтарный означает «устойчивое состояние допустимого риска». Программу «зеленый – все чисто» Кью не закладывает: вряд ли она им пригодится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Янтарь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591165) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву для fandom James Bond. Отбечено LaSuen и Helga Rais

50

Новая внешняя база расположилась на самом краю безвестной пустыни. Воздух здесь пахнет мелом, и Кью вспоминает про школьный класс и забывает название этого места спустя две минуты после того, как они приземляются и Бонд отдирает его руки от подлокотников и проводит вниз по трапу. Кью перестает трястись, только когда его ноги касаются земли. 

Бонд не спрашивает, почему Кью так вцепился в кресло, что сорвал себе ноготь. Не спрашивает он, и почему Кью просто не накачался перед вылетом транквилизаторами, насладившись благами большого мира напоследок. Кью ценит людей, умеющих держать вопросы при себе. 

Он надевает темные очки, и Бонд говорит: «Умник».

 

49

Их назначение настолько условно, насколько могут быть условны подобные вещи. Кью проследит за начальными этапами становления этого ответвления лаборатории, убедится, что все глаза и уши в стенах смотрят и слушают крохотными, похожими на протянутые пальчики, микрофиламентами, передаст основные положения новичкам. И это будет та еще работенка: все они, разумеется, решат, что он слишком молод, чтобы ими руководить. Поэтому, среди прочего, с ним Бонд: один его хмурый вид, незыблемое присутствие предполагают поддержку, дают понять, что те, кто усомнятся в полномочиях Кью, не выберутся из этой пустыни живыми.

Количество и разнообразие взятого Бондом вооружения намекает, что мимо Кью прошла как минимум одна отданная Бонду установка.

– Ты мой телохранитель?

Бонд пожимает плечами, словно вопрос не имеет значения.

– Если тебя попытаются убить, я их остановлю. 

– А есть вероятность, что кто-то попытается?

– Зависит от того, насколько близко они с тобой знакомы. – Уголок его рта поднимается буквально на долю секунды.

– Я рад, что моя потенциальная насильственная смерть для нас всего лишь повод хорошо посмеяться.

Бонд протягивает руку, почти обыденно, и дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до манжеты его рубашки, обводит пуговицу. Происходит это тем же манером, что и все остальное, происходящее с Бондом: так быстро, что позже Кью задумывается, не пригрезилось ли ему, или, по крайней мере, не переоценил ли он важность жеста.

– Я вызвался сам, – говорит Бонд.

48

Оборудование здесь не такое, как дома. Причина в засушливом климате, объясняет он Бонду, который делает вид, что слушает, просто торча рядом, изо дня в день. Иная температура, погодные условия, вероятность песчаной бури. В первую очередь, конечно, это касается наружных датчиков, но те, что во внутренних стенах, заинтересованы тоже, поскольку песок имеет свойство проникать повсюду, как и некоторые другие внешние факторы, о которых ты бы даже не вспомнил.

– Современный мир удручающе мало отличается от древних веков, – замечает Кью. – Передай, пожалуйста, гаечный ключ.

Бонд отдает ему ключ.

– Никогда не думал, что ты возишься с инструментами.

– Во-первых, я не «вожусь с инструментами», я устанавливаю подслушивающее устройство, и мне казалось, это как раз тот тип сомнительной в нравственном отношении правительственной работы, который ты оценишь. Во-вторых, как, по-твоему, я делаю все то, что ты потом приносишь мне по кускам? – Если вообще заморачивается тем, чтобы приносить. – Оно не появляется готовым прямиком из моей головы, как Афина изо лба Зевса.

– Я не сказал, что ты не возишься, – вполне разумно замечает Бонд. – Я сказал, что об этом не думал.

Кью моргает, глядя на масляное пятно на стене, и поправляет очки.

– Сохрани нас Господи от всех тех вещей, 007, о которых ты не думаешь.

47

Раз в день он звонит Ив. В каждом разговоре интересуется, не считает ли МИ-6, что обстановка там, куда они его послали, опасна, нестабильна.

– Жизнь в одном доме с Бондом? Возможно, – отвечает она в их первую беседу, но за неделю ее остроумие иссякает. У М и ему подобных есть преимущество – их руки чисты, потому что их всегда ограждает барьер из чужих тел, защищая от грохота выстрелов и вида крови, их таланты работают на расстоянии, так же как Бонда – вблизи, навыки Бонда куда более личны, он – смерть, которая всегда рядом. Ив может гладко соврать Кью, как и любому другому, раз или два, но с каждым днем для нее он все более реален, и ведущий ее дар распоряжаться людьми, словно фигурками на шахматной доске, начинает давать сбой. Наконец она говорит Кью, что он не так уж и неправ.

– Мы не можем сказать наверняка. Но ситуация, понятно, напряженная.

Впрочем, то, что понятно ей, совсем не очевидно для Кью – каждый час перед глазами Ив проносятся потоки засекреченной информации от сотен правительств, реальных и марионеточных. Кью тоже может ее получить, но придется потрудиться, а большую часть времени ему просто не до того.

– Зачем посылать меня? – Он не нарцисс, он не склонен к обидам и интересуется вполне искренне. Кью знает, насколько ценен, и знает, чего будет стоить его заменить. Им бы не стали рисковать по пустякам.

– Из соображений целесообразности. Что бы ни случилось, нам нужна готовая платформа. Из всех кандидатов ты с наибольшей вероятностью сможешь эффективно работать под давлением.

Кью однажды пил с Ив чай с пузырьками, пил чай с пузырьками и ел разогретую китайскую еду, потому что в первое время после переселения на новую штаб-квартиру с доставкой капитально не складывалось. Они ворчали и шутили на тему того, что превратились в Торчвуд и заказывают пиццу на свою секретную базу, и обменялись печеньками с предсказаниями, потому что чужие понравились больше. Наверное, странно проводить вот вместе время, а потом посылать его на смерть. Кью ее не винит: такова их жизнь.

Бонд говорит: «Не все созданы для работы в поле», и улыбается, самую малость.

Кью отвечает, что подслушивать нехорошо. В эту ночь он работает быстрее обычного, не ложась спать до тех пор, пока не немеют подушечки пальцев, пока глаза не начинает щипать так, будто в них впиваются сотни игл.

46

Он учит Кью устанавливать основную систему.

– Ты всегда все слушаешь? – спрашивает Бонд, закрепляя провод.

Кью трет глаза.

– Спустя какое-то время становится трудно не слушать. Тебя я слушал всегда. Когда ты был на заданиях. Хотя теперь, полагаю, не придется. Почему ты поехал?

– Слишком долго объяснять, – говорит Бонд. – Мы не располагаем таким количеством времени.

45

Объяснение, в максимально короткой форме, Кью получает два дня спустя, когда загоняет себя до такой степени, что у него начинает темнеть в глазах. Его работа по-прежнему безупречна. Ничем нельзя оправдать небрежность, когда ставки так высоки, кроме того, какой смысл спасать жизнь, если потеряешь свою гордость, свою прославленную скрупулезность. Кью стоит на стремянке, Микеланджело, расписывающий потолок, и устанавливает детекторы для обнаружения наружных колебаний, когда слышит голос Бонда:

– Ты слишком устал.

– Ничего подобного. – У него перед глазами три деликатных, кружевных, требующих ювелирной тонкости фрагмента, которые нужно установить, но даже под дулом пистолета Кью не скажет, какой из них настоящий, пока не дотронется руками. Точно. Вот этот. Устройство ободряюще загорается янтарем.

Янтарный означает «устойчивое состояние допустимого риска».

Программу «зеленый – все чисто» Кью не закладывает: вряд ли она им пригодится.

Бонд повторяет:

– Ты устал. Тебе нужно поспать.

Кью глядит на него вниз. Янтарь – их единственное состояние; янтарь – наилучшая возможность из тысячи худших вариантов. Кью спускается с лестницы и прижимается губами ко рту Бонда, и это больше напоминает захват, чем поцелуй. Происходящее далеко от идеала. Кью нетерпелив и ему плевать на нежность, нежность сейчас ни к чему, и часть его хочет причинить Бонду боль по дюжине разных причин. За то, что не сказал, что Кью в опасности. За то, что не сказал, что в опасности они оба. За то, что сам поставил на кон свою жизнь.

Но пока датчик горит янтарем, и больше у них ничего нет. Бонд отвечает на поцелуй безо всякого изящества и с той же силой.

44

– Жаль, что мы не сделали это раньше. До того, как оба собрались умирать, – говорит Кью.

Бонд отвечает:

– Мы не умрем.

43

Забавно, думает Кью: они будто попали на каникулы в чистилище или угодили в американский фильм про летний лагерь. Упражнения в шпионских ремеслах, техниках и секс в разнообразных сочетаниях. Не говоря уж о вероятности вступить в смертельное соперничество с лагерем на другой стороне озера. 

— Только вместо озера океан, а другого лагеря – все окружающее пространство, – говорит Бонд, а секунду спустя сжимает руку на члене Кью, и проблемы расшифровки метафор вылетают у того из головы. Бонд – вообще идеальное лекарство от мыслей, решает Кью, впрочем, решать ему, естественно, приходится в тот короткий промежуток, пока Бонд его не трогает.

Бонд жаден до него. По телу Кью разбросаны засосы и следы зубов. Но Кью больше думает о другом – о том, что сколько бы раз Бонд ни повторял, как Кью молод, сам Бонд удручающе глуп в том, что касается любви, если считает, что с Кью ничего не случится, пока Кью у него на глазах, в его руках, придавлен тяжестью его взгляда. 

Уж Бонду-то стоило бы знать. С другой стороны, если отстраненность – привилегия тех, кто далек от работы на земле, нужно быть дураком или сумасшедшим, чтобы ждать, что дерьмовая ситуация каким-то чудесным образом разрешится, и право на это полностью принадлежит людям вроде Бонда, которые считают, что их тела смогут противостоять вечности и выиграть. И, что раздражает больше всего, иногда они оказываются правы.

Кью нет дела до вечности.

42

Теперь Ив звонит Бонд. О том, что ситуация изменилась, он не упоминает. Все дороги ведут в МИ-6, где солнце из последних сил старается не садиться над британской империей, и если они озаботились тем , чтобы прослушать записи имплантированных Кью в перерывах между упражнениями с Бондом устройств, то и так в курсе, однако никто не видит смысла обговаривать это вслух. Бонд привык иметь посторонних слушателей, а Кью сейчас хочется поиметь власть предержащих, или, по крайней мере, доставить им неудобство, не меньше, чем ему хочется поиметь Бонда. В любом случае, Ив не спрашивает.

Смеха ради Кью фантазирует: они попали в постановку в духе «Миллз и Бун». Его послали с телохранителем в самое сердце безлюдной пустыни, чтобы посмотреть, сколько времени им понадобиться, чтобы стереть в кровь кожу от яростного катания на правительственных простынях. За ними никто никогда не придет. Просто Ив и М, в своей бесконечной мудрости, захотели, чтобы их агент и квартирмейстер потрахались. Забавный бы получился мир.

41

Правда, если она, конечно, существует, — в том, что их молчание объясняется не столько причастностью, сколько безразличием. Они не рады, им даже не все равно, просто то, как решили потратить свои последние часы два мертвеца, не имеет никакого значения.

То, чем Кью занимается с Бондом, запрещено правилами, но сейчас правила не для них. Уже нет. Если они выживут – а у них еще есть шанс выжить – ситуация может поменяться. А раз так, лучше гореть, чем тлеть.

40

Их новые сотрудники появляются через день. Когда Бонд приходит об этом сообщить, Кью еще валяется в постели, лежа на животе, и из скуки лениво перешифровывает на ноутбуке их систему безопасности. Простыни давно бы пора поменять, но он решает, что подобные проблемы – для тех, кто больше уверен в том, что проживет следующий месяц.

– Я узнал об их приближении за несколько миль, – отвечает Кью. – Смотри. – Он открывает другое окно, передающее вид с наружной камеры наблюдения. – Я соединил ее с датчиками движения, протянутыми в песке. Без моего ведома верблюд не пописает, не говоря уж о стаде агентов с двумя нулями, вытаптывающих ландшафт.

– Ландшафт давно вытоптан. Мне их впустить?

Кью перекатывается на спину. 

– Теперь ты работаешь на меня? – Кью действительно интересно. У него нет датчиков, которые сказали бы ему наверняка, однако объект преданности Бонда сместился. Вчера вечером, в одном из уголков базы, где Кью занавесил электронные уши и глаза, Бонд рассказал, что Сильва предлагал ему бежать вместе с ним. Пойти по его пути, пояснил Бонд, легко проводя кончиками теплых пальцев по шее Кью. Сильва утверждал, что через компьютер смог сделать куда больше, чем любым другим способом.

Бонд пришел с ним, чтобы выжить или умереть, и верность свою доказывает каждый свободный момент. С другой стороны, Бонд – рыцарь, чемпион с жаждой крови, которому нужно кому-то служить, нужен кто-то, под чьи знамена он может встать, узаконив факт своего существования. Кью подойдет. (Кью понимает, переживи М Скайфолл, их бы сейчас здесь не было; не было бы второго отпечатка головы на подушке).

Бонд отдает себя без остатка, до последней капли крови, преданность его не знает границ. Опасный дар.

– В Англии я принадлежу Англии, – говорит Бонд. – И во всех прочих местах. Но не здесь. 

«Здесь я принадлежу тебе», – не произносит он вслух, но Кью все равно слышит, и их новые работники еще ненадолго задерживаются у дверей.

Когда время – последняя ценность, которую стоит беречь, тратить минуты и часы – единственный способ сказать друг другу то, о чем иначе ни один не скажет.

39

У их новых сотрудников обветренные лица, и Кью думает, что вот они-то точно выглядят слишком юными.

Рука Бонда покоится у бедра. Контуры револьвера почти зловеще очевидны. 

Кью говорит:

– Привет, да, мы те, с кем вы должны были встретиться. Добро пожаловать на край света.

– Не обязательно было держать нас у дверей, – говорит один из тех, что постарше. Прыщей нет, зато есть масса самоуверенности и незнания своего места.

– Я вообще не обязан вас держать, – отвечает Кью. Он кивает в сторону Бонда, который в своем по-прежнему идеально отглаженном костюме похож на пантеру: та же литая мускулатура, то же равнодушие к смерти. – Пожалуйста, примите на заметку и не шутите со мной.

38

Их шестеро, они носят имена, которые, скорее всего, им не принадлежат. У кого-то это получается лучше, у кого-то хуже, но они все явно новички: наверное, М понял, что нет смысла складывать слишком много золотых яиц в одну ненадежную корзину. Бонд и Кью – единственные настоящие таланты, которыми он готов рискнуть. Нет, к ним пришли не лучшие, не матерые убийцы и шпионы; эти совсем зеленые, у большинства даже нет шрамов.

(Бонд уделяет много внимания следам, которые жизнь оставила на теле Кью: медленно, жадно, знающе, как тот, кому хорошо знакома боль, и не спрашивает его о шрамах так же, как не спрашивал о том, почему Кью дрожал в самолете по дороге сюда).

Они называют себя Бредли, Уильямс, Маккензи, Ло, Тепли и Претт. Кью зовет их пушечным мясом, конечно, когда они его не слышат. Бонд говорит, что он слишком с ними носится: может, они и стадо овец, загнанных на скотобойню, но они овцы с ножами. Бонд говорит, не стоит забывать, что белая шерсть не означает отсутствие зубов. Кью отвечает, что Бонд говорит слишком много и кусает его за нижнюю губу, а потом (ему ведь тоже свойственно слишком много говорить) добавляет: «Если я брошу убийц, кто у меня останется?». 

37

Ло лучше всех стреляет и программирует оружие реагировать только на прикосновение конкретного человека, но сторож из него дерьмовый: он засыпает всякий раз, когда приходится часами сидеть без дела, пялясь на камеры слежения.

 

Претт вяжет и потому неплохо справляется с наблюдением за датчиками. Бонд уговаривает его связать Кью шарф (Кью делает вид, что не в курсе). У шарфа расцветка Райвенкло, и это наверняка идея самого Претта, потому что ни за что на свете подобная мысль не пришла бы в голову Бонду (но когда в кладовке они натыкаются на мышь, именно Претт наступает на нее, оставляя на полу кровавое месиво. Никто, кроме Кью, даже бровью не ведет. Овцы с ножами). 

 

У Уильямс всегда одно и тоже выражение лица, за камерами она следит с тем же ничего не выражающим взглядом, с которым стреляет. Она полезна в программировании и постоянно учится, но почему-то от нее Кью бросает в дрожь.

 

Маккензи нарочито дружелюбен; он шотландец, у него широкие плечи, и громкий голос, и аккуратно подстриженная бородка, и он первый замечает, что Кью и Бонд не отрывают друг от друга рук. Он воспринимает это как разрешение мастурбировать громче необходимого, а два дня спустя начинает спать с Уильямс, которая, по всей видимости, воспринимает Мака, как он сам предлагает себя называть, как некую разновидность необычно активного вибратора.

Бредли слишком часто улыбается и всегда молчит. Стреляет он плохо, но в рукопашной ему почти удается победить Бонда, изрядно испортив тому настроение. Бредли не может жить без кофе. В компьютере он полный ноль.

Тэпли – самое слабое звено, остальные его презирают и шпыняют, словно почуяв недавние ассоциации Кью с лагерем и теперь в соответствии с ними подвергая одного из своих товарищей остракизму. Тэпли чересчур часто кашляет и брызгает в рот из баллончика с лекарством от астмы. На окружающий мир он смотрит широко – слишком широко – раскрытыми глазами.

 

36

Разгадка вертится у Кью на языке.

Он ее почти ловит.

35

Кью умен – «не такой уж умный мальчик» – и знает, как поступил бы сам, как оставил бы выжженную землю на месте свежеустановленной британской базы. Он знает, что не стал бы посылать танки, не стал бы использовать стрелков. Он знает, знает, он просыпается с этим знанием, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Бонда, и говорит: «Врата Тангейзера», губами, которые будто слепляет иней, настолько сильный его охватывает холод. Как захватить город, который не взять приступом?

34

Как захватить город, который не взять приступом?

33

Сделать так, чтобы тебя пригласили войти.

32

Бонд приставляет к лицу Тэпли подушку и стреляет. Тот даже не просыпается. Кровь брызжет на стены и наволочку, которую Бонд потом методично снимает и поджигает вытащенной из пиджака серебряной зажигалкой. Затем начинается уборка. Все поливается хлоркой, включая руки Бонда, которые потом он еще моет под краном, доведя температуру почти до кипения, судя по тому, что над раковиной поднимается пар. Он держит руки под струей так долго, что, кажется Кью, на его ладонях не останется кожи. Кью наблюдает за всем с камер, потому что Бонд говорит о риске заражения, он может заразиться, а Бонд не позволит… не может позволить ему стать бывшим, но не последним. Что бы это ни значило.

Руки Бонда обварены, они красные как у рака, но он все равно не позволяет Кью до себя дотронуться.

– Да твою же мать, – говорит Кью. – Мы даже не знаем, был ли он заражен.

Все, что они знают, это то, что Кью нашел – или не смог найти – о Тэпли, безымянном Тэпли, последним во всех смыслах, Тэпли с его кашлем и стероидным спреем. О нем было слишком много информации в одних местах и слишком мало в других. Его биография была собрана кем-то, кто хорошо разбирался в том, как строятся системы информации в других странах, но не в Англии, не в том, как это делает Кью. Кью сказал: «Это он», и Бонд не задал больше ни одного вопроса.

Но именно Бонд сказал, что оружие было биологическим.

Теперь, распространяя вокруг запах мыла и хлорки, он отвечает на вопрос Кью:

– Так бы поступил я.

Если Кью потеряет веру в убийц, что ему останется?

(И как бы Бонд ни старался уберечь руки Кью от крови Тэпли, это ему не удалось, и Кью просыпается посреди ночи, думая о Тэпли и его кашле, так что у него не осталось бы даже себя).

31

Бонд до него не дотрагивается, да, но он на него смотрит и говорит:

– Беги.

Кью хохочет. Хохочет слишком громко даже для собственных ушей, будто уже врет – его голос всегда становится громче, когда он врет, Кью не красят уловки.

– Я бы сказал, ты скрупулезно подошел к уничтожению угрозы.

– Не настолько, как подойдут они. Если я прав.

Они в куполе молчания, как Кью привык называть это место, единственное исключение из правил, единственное слепое пятно, и именно Бонд затаскивает его сюда, так же быстро, как увел когда-то с самолета за недели до. За неделю до всего, думает Кью, это ведь именно все – у него ничего не осталось, а все и ничего – противоположности, что и требовалось доказать, и он не может, просто не может.

Не всем предназначено стать полевыми агентами, и те, кто не могут, обычно тянут за ниточки, решая, кому умирать на краю света способами, на которые им самим смотреть никогда не придется.

– Они не станут, – говорит Кью. Громко. Он и сам не верит. Он знает.

Бонд молчит – ему правда известна в той же степени, что и Кью, вернее сказать, известна с прямо противоположной стороны, потому что Кью никогда не работал в поле, потому что Кью сам всегда был на том конце провода, призрак в трубке, ничего настоящего, ничего связанного с плотью, и кровью, и с настоящей ценой. Со спусковым крючком. Кью знает, что МИ-6 прикажет сжечь их дотла, а перед этим запечатать двери, знает, потому что сам поступил бы так же.

Бонд привык к смерти, привык умирать. Он знает, как поведут себя их карманные боги. 

Где-то в глубине коридора уже разрывается телефон.

30

Кью говорит:

– Я не уйду. – Голос ровный и спокойный. 

Он несет в себе правду.

29

Бонд не кричит на него, не умоляет – это не в его характере – но подходит к этому очень близко и в конце концов дотрагивается до Кью, послав к чертям вероятную опасность. Он берет Кью за запястье. Его кожа все еще горячая, мягче обычного, поврежденная. Кью чувствует прилив сродства и плюет на риск, поднеся их соединенные руки к губам и целуя красные костяшки. Если Бонд хотел задать вопрос, это сойдет за ответ. Правда ведь?

Судя по глазам Бонда, он это понимает. Он говорит:

– Я думал, ты умнее.

– Видимо, за последние пару недель я проебал все мозги, а? – Кью некорректен, или, как минимум неточен, обычно ему это ненавистно, но специальным языком для общения с Бондом он не владеет. – К тому же, здесь не только мы.

Дымовая завеса. Он – без особой радости – переживает за Бредли, Ло, Маккензи, Претта, Уильямса – но даже если бы те были за сотню миль, в безопасности, для них двоих ничего бы не изменилось. И Кью не советует Бонду сделать то же предложение остальным. Он даже не предлагает воспользоваться им самому – это было бы бессмысленно. Власть Кью заканчивается там, где начинается власть Англии, а избавление от них, их добровольный суицид – дело государственного значения.

Их присутствие здесь необходимо было хранить в строжайшей тайне, а теперь, когда они не справились, правда о провале не должна покинуть эти стены.

Не говоря уж о болезни.

28

Когда они выходят из-под купола, Бонд поднимает глаза к потолку – хотя можно было посмотреть куда угодно, глаза повсюду. Многоканальные, думает Кью, вспоминая Делейни, и говорит:

– Давайте подождем, пока не убедимся наверняка. Нет смысла поднимать панику. К тому же, не думаю, что среди тех, кого вы нам прислали, есть хоть один, способный держать скальпель.

Телефон замолкает.

По коридору к ним мягко подступает Уильямс, нелепо юная в тапочках и клетчатой пижаме и вооруженная до зубов. В руке у нее граната.

– В чем дело?

– Да Бога ради. – Кью кивает на гранату. – Нас никто не обстреливает, и это тебе точно не понадобится.

– Никогда не знаешь, – отвечает она.

– Она лучшая из всех, – говорит Бонд после того, как она уходит. – Развитый инстинкт самосохранения, слушается приказов. Не паникует в опасной ситуации.

– Да у нее эмоций не больше, чем у трупа.

– В который она с большой вероятностью скоро и превратится. У равнодушия есть свои преимущества, знаешь ли. – Он все еще держит Кью за руку и, похоже, не собирается отпускать. – Оно избавляет от кучи проблем.

– Я – проблема?

– Если бы ты ей не был, тебе пришлось бы быть всем остальным.

27

Странное это дело: сидеть и ждать, пока кто-нибудь умрет.

Кью пытается научить Бонда играть в судоку – тому все равно – и когда ему надоедает, разрабатывает компьютерную стрелялку от первого лица с корявой анимацией и просит Бонда научить его стрелять так, чтобы не тратить пули впустую. Программу он пишет с отвращением. Бонд понимает, почему Кью хочет научиться – его руки все еще слабы, с них облезает кожа, большую часть времени они воняют мазью, а спусковой крючок требует ловкости – и учит, хотя и сопровождает комментарием, что в зомби стрелять проще, чем в живых людей. Тогда Кью накладывает изображения персонала на лица ковыляющих мервяков и тратит не один час, стреляя в себя, Бонда и всех остальных.

– У тебя бы хорошо получилось, – говорит Бонд. – Работать в поле.

Подбираться вплотную, он имеет в виду. По понятиям Бонда, это комплимент – то, что Кью может выжидать до тех пор, пока не увидит их глаза, что может выстрелить, и его не вывернет тут же наизнанку.

Кью научился у него – жестокости, без которой этого не понять, странной привязанности, которая нужна, чтобы это выполнить. Извращенной близости с людьми, которых убиваешь.

26

Но Кью вздрагивает, даже когда стреляет в картинку на экране с лицом Бонда. Не вышел бы из него полевой агент; некоторые просто не созданы для такой работы.

25

– Телефоны не работают, – говорит Ло.

Кью интересуется, кому, блядь, он собирался звонить с секретной базы.

– Мы же ничего не делаем. Они должны тебе звонить.

– Что, мы слишком мешаем, я и он?

Ло отвечает:

– Мы в тебе не нуждаемся, вот и все.

– Нет, – соглашается Кью. – Вы, пожалуй, нет.

В нем нуждаются другие: те, кто верит в его холодный разум и преданность стране. И Бонд, конечно. Он нужен Бонду. Как бы ни относился к этому сам Бонд.

24

Это бесценно.

23

Претт говорит:

– Я закончил твой шарф, – и протягивает его Кью. Шарф слишком длинный, но одна из сестер Кью вяжет, и он понимает, в чем дело: Претт заскучал и сам не заметил, как увлекся, а теперь ему не хватает терпения, чтобы распустить собственную работу. Да уж, он не Пенелопа. – Не знаю, нужен ли он тебе. Может, Бонд хотел пошутить, но я подумал, а, к черту, все равно больше нечем заняться.

Шарф на ощупь мягкий-мягкий, синие полосы темны как ночь, серебряные блестят словно лунный свет. К тому же, вряд ли они доживут до следующего рождества и очередного подарка его сестры, так что Кью берет шарф и кивком благодарит.

Претт откашливается.

– Знаешь, мы ведь не идиоты. Ты же не думаешь, что мы решили, будто Тэпли решил посреди ночи уйти в пустыню трахаться с верблюдом. 

– Знаешь, – отвечает Кью, – я даже не уверен, есть ли здесь верблюды. В конце концов, не везде же в Англии водятся волки. – Не считая тех, кто улыбается как Бонд, кто убивает столь же безупречно, не питается падалью и охотится в одиночку. – Я даже не помню, где мы, не говоря уж о том, чтобы владеть местным языком. Стоит задуматься, а? Мы такие высокомерные. Мы считаем себя центром вселенной. Не Англия, я имею в виду себя, людей. Когда мы сюда прилетели, я думал, все будет хорошо, поэтому не стал заморачиваться. Ты себе представить не можешь, сколько городов он спалил дотла, но когда дело касается нас, о нас-то стоит плакать, верно? Он даже не знает имен всех тех, кого убил, но мы-то сейчас здесь.

– Ты слишком много об этом думаешь.

– Я только хочу сказать, что когда тебя убивают люди, которых ты не знаешь… когда ты убиваешь людей, которых не знаешь… я просто хотел бы знать чуточку больше, вот и все. Тебе известно, где мы находимся?

– Да мне насрать, где мы находимся.

– Но ты здесь умрешь. – Стоит уточнить, решает Кью, несмотря на принятое им с Бондом соглашение о молчании, к тому же очевидно, что Претт и так это знает.

– Я уже понял. Я дал ему отпить из своей фляжки по дороге сюда, понимаешь? И последние два дня харкаю кровью. Я бы сказал, но думал, что вы и так в курсе. Поэтому еще не свалили.

Кью кивает.

– Двери больше не открываются, – продолжает Претт. – Если тебе вдруг интересно. Так что насколько я понимаю, умру я все равно на британской земле.

– Если тебя это успокоит, – отвечает Кью и обматывает вокруг шеи шарф.

Претт кивает и убирает руки в карманы. Из одного выглядывает краешек испачканного красным платка.

– Тебе идет. Когда мы впервые встретились, я подумал, может… но потом Маккензи сказал, что ты с агентом с двумя нулями. А потом он попросил меня связать шарф, так что… Думаю, мне пора. Неважно же, дождусь я, пока это сделаете вы или нет, да? Пистолет у меня есть.

– Нет, – соглашается Кью. – Неважно.

– Ну, тогда пока. – Претт коротко дотрагивается до лба, словно салютуя. Кью ждет в коридоре, пока не раздается выстрел, и идет рассказать Бонду.

22

– Нет смысла делать это так рано, – говорит Бонд

Кью трет костяшками лоб и сердится на себя за столь детский жест: так он делал давным-давно, когда у него от переживаний болела голова. Сейчас она не болит.

– Тянуть тоже нет смысла. Если только ты не думаешь, что они поубивают себя один за другим, избавив нас от лишних хлопот.

Впрочем, им все равно придется вызвать на себя удар с воздуха или что там еще запланировано на подобный случай, когда дело подойдет к концу.

– Уильямс себя не убьет.

– Нет. Как и Маккензи, что свидетельствует о том, что они не такая уж и плохая пара.

Возможно, они с Бондом тоже, или были бы ею в более удачных и менее отчаянных обстоятельствах, но об этом, как и о способе предполагаемого самоубийства, Кью предпочитает не думать. Любовь в конце света все равно любовь. Бонд пошел за Кью, а Кью остался ради Бонда; с большинством людей за всю жизнь не случается ничего подобного, не случится и с Уильямс и Маккензи за тот короткий срок, что им остался, как бы они друг другу ни подходили.

К тому же любовь и вполовину не так ценна, как знание, подозревает иногда Кью, а Бонда он знает как никого другого, и никого другого ему раньше не хотелось узнать так сильно. 

– Ты думаешь, если подождать, получится уговорить меня уйти. Думаешь, я не заражусь. Вокруг моей шеи его херов шарф, 007, что бы это ни было, я уже заразился. Сейчас момент ничуть не хуже, чем любой другой. 

Бонд прижимается к его губам – но не целует – и шепчет:

– Подожди еще чуть-чуть.

21

Ло все хуже, от постоянного кашля у него лопнули сосуды в глазах, разукрасив белок красным. Он все время пьет. За жалким подобием цивилизованной трапезы – они собираются за столом ближе к полуночи, Кью приходит в одних штанах, никто не заморачивается на большее, чем тосты с сыром – Ло сообщает им, что ужасно жалеет о встрече с ними всеми, но раз уж так вышло, пусть уже кто-нибудь это сделает. Тэпли ушел легко, говорит он, и Претт. Несправедливо оставлять его мучиться.

– Так сделай это сам, – предлагает, улыбаясь, Бредли. Он все время улыбается. На его зубах видна кровь. Запирая на ночь дверь спальни, Кью думает именно о нем. – Больно будет совсем недолго.

– Я католик. – Ло кашляет так сильно, что сорвал голос и теперь может лишь шептать.

– Что, Бог не простит, да?

Ло отличается здравомыслием – не зря он спрашивал Кью, почему тот все еще торчит здесь – и дрожит, видя в глазах Бредли неприкрытый интерес. Он поворачивается к Кью.

– Пожалуйста, – просит он. – Только не он. Не поручайте это ему. Вы, или мистер Бонд, или они, – Ло кивает в сторону Уильямс и Маккензи, – но не он. Не хочу, чтобы он. Он не станет торопиться.

Бредли улыбается.

Бонд отвечает с такой мягкостью, какой Кью никогда раньше не слышал.

– Не волнуйся.

20

Следующим вместо Ло умирает Бредли. После Бонд моет руки столь же тщательно, как мыл после Тэпли, хотя насколько им всем известно, кровь Бредли чиста как первый снег и он мог бы пережить их всех.

19

Уильямс убивает Ло, и приходит в лабораторию, и роняет пистолет на стол Кью.

– Мне нужен другой, – сообщает она.

– Тебе нужны пули.

– На хер пули, мне нужен другой пистолет. – Она задирает подбородок. – Когда за мной придет Бонд или ты, потому что вы слажали и впустили Тэпли внутрь, я не хочу убивать тебя тем же оружием, которым убила Ло. Ты не заслужил.

Кью нечего ответить. Он делает для нее другой пистолет и программирует его отвечать только на отпечатки ее руки.

– Спасибо, – благодарит она с холодным профессионализмом Бонда и уходит.

18

Бонд, слыша это, смеется.

— Я говорил, что она была лучшей из всех.

– Ты сказал, она лучшая, потому что слушается начальство, а не потому, что хочет нас убить.

– Она хочет нас убить, потому что слушается нас. – Он проводит костяшками вдоль спины Кью. – Ей не нужно, чтобы ты понимал. Она знала, что ты передашь мне, умная девочка.

Все их разговоры в последнее время так или иначе перемешаны с сексом, если, конечно, разговоры получаются достаточно длительными. Иногда это значит, что секс не особенно ярок, но Кью не возражает. Количество переходит в качество, в те редкие моменты, когда больше ничего не занимает их мысли, когда перспектива близкой смерти кажется лишь сном. 

Я хочу прожить с тобой настоящую жизнь, прежде чем мы оба умрем.

Кью эгоист. Права Уильямс, что хочет его смерти хотя бы за это, если не за что-то еще.

17

Как ни странно, бывают моменты, когда они притворяются, будто все хорошо. Уильямс просит Бонда о спарринге, и тот соглашается, хотя оба они движутся медленно, будто под водой. Одного взгляда на нее достаточно, чтобы понять, что у нее началась лихорадка: лицо белое как мел, глаза наконец-то горят, и все же она умудряется время от времени провести Бонда, выскальзывая у него из рук с хищной грацией. Кью наблюдает за ними и печатает на клавиатуре. Ситуация, похоже, стабилизировалась, и это радует: должно быть на свете что-то неизменное, почему бы этим не быть Лондону? Пусть Кью умирает, но его греет мысль, что мир над ними продолжает крутиться и что лифт в его квартире все так же нуждается в ремонте (он скрежещет как ржавые цепи в фильме ужасов, и Кью наивно считал, что рано или поздно в нем и погибнет).

Так что он читает, пока Уильямс и Бонд пытаются ухватить другого, уворачиваются и дотрагиваются друг до друга с таким неторопливым изяществом, что Кью почти начинает ревновать. Сидящий рядом Маккензи тоже наблюдает за ними, и его лицо отражает большую работу мысли, чем Кью мог себе представить. 

– Тэпли, – начинает он. – Как ты догадался?

– Его файлы были недостаточно полными, – почти рассеянно отвечает Кью. После Тэпли умерли слишком многие, чтобы он о нем помнил. – Или избыточно подробными.

– Но ты не разобрался раньше, – давит Маккензи. – Что-то навело тебя на мысль.

Кью вздыхает – он бы предпочел смотреть на Бонда или читать новости из дома, но Маккензи выглядит не лучше подружки, а у них осталось не так много времени, чтобы тратить его на обиды – поэтому поясняет как можно более терпеливо:

– Мы понимали, что рано или поздно они попытаются, но все было тихо, а я бы уже давно что-нибудь сделал. И не пошел бы напролом. Я не выбрал бы биологическое оружие, потому что ничего в нем не понимаю, но заслал бы кого-нибудь с чем-нибудь внутрь. Троянского коня. Скорей всего, я бы остановился на настоящем трояне – черве, не презервативе, но не у всех есть мои принципы или навыки. Так или иначе, через врата Тангейзера прошел Тэпли.

– Так они назывались?

– Через них вошел конь.

 

– Никогда не был поклонником классики. Думаю, уж ты-то меня понимаешь. – Только минуту спустя до Кью доходит, что Маккензи имеет в виду, и он удивленно моргает — шуточки на тему геев и анального секса, серьезно? — и Маккензи почти улыбается в ответ.

– Спорим на сникерс, что твой проиграет, – предлагает он, глядя, как Уильямс снова ныряет Бонду под руку.

Кью закрывает ноутбук.

– Без проблем.

16

Бонд побеждает. Кью съедает сникерс.

15

Звонит Ив, и Кью почти рад ее слышать.

– Четверо еще живы и, как ни странно, разбились по парам. Пока обходится без оргий, но если мы вдруг начнем, я дам тебе знать.

Она говорит:

– Я думала, ты уйдешь, – и ее голос абсолютно спокоен – тем спокойствием, какое бывает у людей, которые из последних сил стараются не сломаться. Наступит время – Кью в этом не сомневается – когда Ив Манипенни будут называть М, но сначала ей придется пережить сегодняшний день. – Я так долго держала двери открытыми. Он ведь наверняка тебе предлагал. Должен был пытаться заставить тебя бежать, как только исчезли сомнения по поводу Тэпли. 

– Он предлагал, – соглашается Кью. Нет смысла отрицать: что она может сделать? Отозвать Бонда сейчас, потому что тот слишком ненадежен, чтобы умереть? — Я отказался.

– Чертовы идиоты. – Ее голос наконец дает трещину. – Он не позволил тебе пойти одному и не дал занять свое место кому-то другому, и ты думаешь, что это любовь, Кью, но он все же позволил тебе пойти и он знал, во что ввязывается. Знал, каковы твои шансы. Он попытался спасти твою жизнь после того, как разрешил влезть в самое сердце международной бойни, и ты думаешь, ты ему теперь должен? Да и что такого сделал для него ты, что он бы не остался просто так, потому что все равно должен был остаться? Хотя бы один из вас, не оба. Только не оба.

Значит, они ей симпатичны. Насколько позволяет профессионализм. Интересно, почему он рад это слышать, почему ему не все равно?

– Я позволил Сильве проникнуть в систему, в этом все дело, верно? Не только потому, что М решил, что я сделаю работу быстрее. Я ошибся. Поэтому здесь я, а не кто-то другой.

Ив молчит.

– Я не против, – говорит Кью. – Это справедливо, а в мире и так мало справедливости.

Тишина в трубке тянется почти бесконечно, и Кью уже решает, что Ив отсоединилась, но потом она произносит:

– Прежде чем вы это сделаете, пожалуйста, выключи камеры. Поставь таймер на включение после того, как все закончится, – и Кью понимает, что с ней все будет в порядке. Он целует подушечки пальцев, а потом прикладывает их к трубке. 

– Когда придет время, – отвечает он.

14

То, что она сказала о Бонде, Кью уже знает.

Тогда они были в Англии, и Бонд принадлежал Англии, но сейчас все изменилось. И еще Кью теперь знает, что имеет значение, а что нет. Такова привилегия умирающего.

(Он стирает с губ кровь)

13

Кью объявляет следующий день выходным. Уильямс уже не может сдержать кашель, хотя будь она проклята, если даст увидеть кому-то хоть каплю крови на своих губах или одежде. Его ногти голубоватые от цианоза. Надо попросить Бонда позаботиться о ней, если Маккензи откажется; нельзя, чтобы она, такая, какой была, какой осталась, умирала столь медленно и мучительно. Но пока время еще есть. Будь его воля, Кью растянул бы время как ириску.

Бонд говорит:

– Ничего уже не поделать, ты же знаешь, – но они продолжают играть в стрелялку, и Кью позволяет Бонду выиграть только ради того, чтобы тот наткнулся на спрятанную Кью пасхалку. Когда игрок добирается до последнего притона мертвяков, он находит еще и фиал, и если его разбить, в воздухе появляется голубой туман. Зомби падают, а потом поднимаются, медленно, словно после долгого сна. Их кожа цела и больше не слазит с костей. Глаза становятся осмысленными. Они двигаются и смеются, и даже несмотря на дерьмовую графику понятно, что они снова живы. Они больше не монстры, не убийцы, не ходячие мертвецы, они просто люди.

На этом игра заканчивается.

Очень осторожно, будто опасаясь разбить, Бонд опускает джойстик, и потом они с Кью занимаются любовью, так медленно и нежно, как не занимались никогда. Так, будто в их распоряжении вечность. Кью целует его с тихим отчаянием, оставляя кровавые отпечатки на его коже; поцелуи Бонда глубоки, будто он хочет разделить все, что бы их ни ждало, не желая больше быть тем, кто всегда выживает.

Огни, горевшие раньше янтарным, теперь красные. Кью все равно: у них выходной.

12

– Не сейчас, – сонно говорит Кью, когда за двадцать минут до полуночи Бонд пытается ускользнуть из кровати. – У нас выходной. Подожди еще немного.

11

Бонд уходит через два часа, и Кью знает, что тот собирается сделать. Он признателен, но все равно засыпает, не дождавшись его возвращения, и просыпается только, когда Бонд снова его обнимает.

– Ты весь горишь.

Кью трясет головой: это неважно.

– Она тебя не пристрелила, правда?

Бонд берет ладонь Кью в свою и ведет ее по своему телу: по лицу, шее, плечам, рукам, груди. Он по-прежнему цел.

– Но, надо полагать, пыталась?

– Иначе я был бы разочарован, – отвечает Бонд.

10

На следующий день Маккензи спрашивает, не против ли Кью, если он немного поиграет в его игрушку. У него красные воспаленные глаза, но если он и заражен, симптомов не видно. Он ведет игрока через лабиринт полуразрушенных зданий, на скорую руку слепленных из фрагментов квартир, где Кью доводилось жить, университетских притонов, размытых, как в ночных кошмарах, картинок городов, которым не посчастливилось стать местом выполнения миссий Бонда, и других видеоигр (жизнь дает пищу искусству, искусство питает другое искусство) и убивает быстро и без лишних раздумий.

Он говорит, пока его игрок карабкается по стене:

– Я бы и сам это сделал.

– Нет, не сделал бы.

Маккензи улыбается.

– Ты не настолько хорошо меня знаешь. – Он пережидает, пока поле расчистится и продолжает движение. Он уже нашел огнемет, несколько превзойдя достижения на этом уровне Бонда. – Думаю, я бы на ней женился.

– Вряд ли, – отвечает Кью. – Она была слишком похожа на социопата.

– А твой нет?

Кью склоняется вперед.

– Подбери вон ту штуку слева. Похожа на кусок скалы, но на самом деле это ключ. Без него не пройти на следующий уровень.

– Спасибо. – И Маккензи направляет игрока на скалу.

В конце концов, Кью не профессиональный разработчик игр: в его выдуманном мире единственный способ что-то добыть – врезаться в это на полном ходу и в жаре столкновения попытаться ухватить и удержать желаемое.

Вопрос Маккензи остается без ответа.

9

Маккензи сообщает им, что не собирается себя убивать, если Кью и Бонд вдруг ждут от него чего-то подобного.

– Не то чтобы я был совсем уж против. Просто, вы уж не обижайтесь, не вижу смысла стрелять себе в голову только для того, чтобы вы смогли разделить последние моменты на двоих. К тому же вы оба отвратно готовите, так что лучше придержать меня в живых.

Он выкладывает на тарелку Кью яйца.

Кью отвечает:

– Пока никто никого не убивает. – И позволяет Бонду стащить последний кусок бекона. Аппетит у него в последнее время неважный. Бонд наверняка в курсе, но делает вид, что если в конце каждого обеда тарелка Кью девственно пуста, правда не имеет значения. Кью не против. 

Иллюзии – половина того немного, что у них еще осталось.

Вроде предположения, что Бонд позволит Маккензи пожить подольше.

8

У Бонда начинается лихорадка. Это мало что меняет. Иногда вещи, которые он говорит Кью, более оторваны от реальности, чем раньше, но, если подумать, времени у них все равно осталось немного. Все огни горят красным. Ив оставила шесть сообщений, предупреждая, что если они не решат проблему самостоятельно, рано или поздно это сделает МИ-6. Нет никакой разницы, убьет себя Маккензи или нет. Бонду Кью ничего не говорит, но подозревает, что тот и так в курсе, если судить по тому, что он все более и более безразличен к своим оргазмам и озабочен оргазмами Кью, словно теперь, когда все часы остановились на без пяти полночь, Кью – единственное, что еще важно. Кью думает: «Это и значит быть любимым», и приносит лед, чтобы сбить жар, но Бонд отвечает, чтобы тот не занимался ерундой.

– К тому же, – говорит он, – у тебя самого температура.

– Хорошо, что в этом мы тоже совпадаем.

– Отличная парочка, – соглашается Бонд, и Кью думает, к чертям Маккензи, к черту его собственные сомнения и прочие глупости, может, у них бы получилось, может, вместе они могли бы быть счастливы.

7

Времени вечно не хватает.

Времени никогда не будет хватать.

В ярости Кью разбивает половину часов.

6

Маккензи говорит:

– Если я смогу взломать двери, я уйду.

– Ты их не взломаешь, – хрипит Кью: в глотку будто набили железной стружки. – Я разработал систему защиты, и у них есть обходящий контроль. Ничего не выйдет.

– Мне всё-таки скучно. – И Маккензи проводит весь день за бесплодными попытками.

Даже если он выберется, он никуда не уйдет. Отсюда некуда идти.

– Он делает это, чтобы ты его пристрелил, – говорит Бонду Кью.

– Что ж, он их все равно не откроет.

– Нет.

– Тогда пусть сам застрелится, если уж так хочет, мне платят не за то, чтобы я делал за него грязную работу.

5

Маккензи так и не удается открыть дверь, зато он умудряется активировать один из защитных механизмов, встроенных в само здание. Ему в ладонь впиваются шипы. Он приходит к Кью с вытянутой рукой, как лев к Андроклу, но тот ничего не может сделать. Через час Маккензи умирает. Безболезненно. Почти. Они не устраивали похорон, просто относили тела на склад, зная, что уничтожение здания будет сопровождать кремация – но теперь на что, чтобы оттащить его к остальным, нет сил даже у Бонда. 

Вместо этого Кью кладет подле его руки пульт от игры и накрывает тело простыней.

В смерти, оказывается, не так много завершенности, как можно было бы подумать, когда вокруг ее так много, когда она витает в воздухе и бродит по коридорам. В душе Кью царят пустота и разочарование – единственное, что осталось от скорби. Единственное, что осталось от времени.

4

Кью выключает камеры и задает на таймере время, когда они заработают вновь – через два дня. Сорок восемь часов. Вряд ли потребуется так много, но лучше перестраховаться. 

Он шлет Ив последнее сообщение и вырубает компьютер.

3

– Почему ты поехал со мной?

– Думал, получится что-нибудь изменить.

– В обстановке?

– Если бы спас тебе жизнь.

– Ты спас кучу народа.

– Не таких, как ты.

В Англии он принадлежит Англии, но здесь Англия – всего лишь сон.

– Я не хотел рушить твои планы.

– Что ж, – говорит Бонд. – Не стоит отходить от привычек.

Кью бы не знал, что делал, не будь рядом Бонда. Привычка жить одному быстро забывается, думает Кью, и, несмотря на все, что случилось, он все равно предпочел бы быть здесь.

2

Кью не знает, какой они выберут способ. Если ждать, пока включатся камеры, если к тому времени они по-прежнему будут дышать, через пару часов, если не минут, МИ-6 возьмет дело в свои руки. Тогда – картинка в его сознании подчищена, но вряд ли реальность будет безобразнее – они уйдут вместе. Например, на их постель опустится потолок. Отлично срежиссированный потолок.

Но он пообещал Ив, что об этом ее не попросит.

Осталось девять часов.

В мире так мало справедливости, думает Кью и засыпает, и во сне Бонд говорит ему: «У меня никогда не получалось спасти таких, как ты». Во сне Бонду на лицо опускается голубой свет, и стирает прах с его век, и очищает его кровь от болезни. Кью просыпается, будто нахлебался ледяной воды. Любовь – не панацея, но больше у него ничего нет. Кью встает с кровати. Бонд не просыпается, но тянется рукой к тому месту, где он лежал, и хмурится.

– Я ненадолго, – говорит ему Кью, и хотя его шатает, он останавливается, чтобы поцеловать Бонда в лоб. У него есть только любовь, только утешение, а справедливости он может и сам добавить. – Подожди еще немного.

1

«У тебя бы получилось», – сказал ему Бонд, получилось бы работать в поле, но Кью вздрагивал всякий раз, когда приходилось стрелять в зомби с лицом Бонда.

Время дрожать прошло. 

Кью садится на кровать с пистолетом в руке, пистолетом, отвечающим только его ладони. Бонду слишком часто приходилось смотреть, как его любимые умирают; Кью не собирается стать последним из них. Он медленно целует Бонда – свою Спящую Красавицу – и говорит:

– Всегда хотел сказать тебе свое настоящее имя, – но Бонд горячий как печка и не просыпается, так что Кью не знает, так ли это важно. Он снова его целует: — Я люблю тебя. Я бы любил тебя в любом месте и любом времени.

Кью больше не думает, что можно сохранить руки чистыми. Это для тех, кто не верит в любовь.

Он готов. Он готов, и их время пришло. Он прослеживает короткое расстояние от дула пистолета до виска Бонда. Сначала одну, потом вторую, не больше секунды между, и он любит, он так любит, и любовь бесконечна, они бесконечны…

0

Камеры включаются в десять утра, и час спустя остается лишь пепел.


End file.
